User talk:Krastinov
Talk amongst yourselves... I'll give you a topic: Krastinov is weird. Discuss. Jauren 02:54, 22 January 2009 (UTC) At least you remembered to sign your comment. Krastinov 02:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 19:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Not-so-clever question Hi there. Fistly, awesome job on the wiki in general. Definite thumbs up. I'm trying to set up my guild's page and information (article name Shindu Alar ) though everytime I try to add internal links and/or categories it seems to fail miserably. I've successfully done it to my character page ( Imladris ) though the same methods don't seem to work on the Shindu Alar page; the links get transformed to regular text with actual brackets. Any suggestions? - Naz :Hm, I'm actually not sure how guild categories are set up. I will take a look at that and try to get your article categorized ASAP. :) -- Krastinov 00:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) -Thank for the help! Naz The News Page is Under Attack! Help! http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/News Has gone to the dogs! I've ruined it and... I tried to go through its history to change it, but the oldest version I've found is a version I've done. Which doesn't make any sense. How do I fix the news page? Esis 16:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm not seeing anything wrong with the News page, did it get cleaned up? There's nothing on it at all, so I'm assuming things got worked out. Feel free to correct me if this is an improper assumption. Krastinov 03:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki Logo and Favicon Hey there Krastinov like the wiki! I noticed you did not have a favicon or wiki logo set up yet for the wiki. Both images happen to be protected so I was curious if you would be willing to unlock them or if you have an email address I could send you some proposals to? --Cajunsamurai 15:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC)